True Colors
by mokono
Summary: what if Riku became the keyblade master like he should have? what if someone else turned evil? if you want to find out, read my story.
1. author's note

Authors note to "True Colors"

There are just a few things that you should know before you read true colors. The first is that when you see in the center of the page a characters name with "" on either side, it means that this part of the story is from their perspective. I do this because, at certain times in the story, the characters will be separated from each other.

Also, when you just see "" in the middle of the page, it means that a long period of time has passed, there was a setting change, or that it went from day to night, like I did in the first chapter.

And last but not least, if you are confused about the meaning of the title, it will have meaning much later on in the story.

P.S. I am sorry if you are reading that and there is no next chapter. If that is the case, it will be there within the week.

Best regards,

Mokonø


	2. destiny island

T r u e C o l o r s

A Kingdom Hearts fanfic

C h a p t e r o n e: D e s t i n y I s l a n d 

Sora

"Wake up! What are you waiting for?" Riku tapped Sora on the head with his wooden sword again. "Come on, get up! It's so boring around here. Lets fight!"

Sora finally got up. He put on a shirt and started rummaging around his room for his wooden sword. And kept looking. And looking. Riku was getting really annoyed. "Hurry it up." at last Sora found his sword. The minute he got the first finger abound the handle, Riku yanked him out the door.

They raced each other to the island where they would always spar, hoping on the tops of the palm trees to get there faster. As the race got going, Riku started to pull ahead moving at almost an unreal speed. He yelled back to Sora, "Can't catch me!" but that was a mistake. While Riku was taunting Sora about winning, he ran right past him. "Ha!"

Sora was almost to the island _wow! I'm really going to beat him!_ But as he took a quick look up, all of his hopes of victory were destroyed. Riku had used his wooden sword as a poll vault stick and had jumped over Sora and onto the island. "Yes! Another win for the amazing Riku!"

"Alright, alright. You win- again. At least let me keep my dignity."

"Fine. Have it your way…" Riku drew his sword, "…ready to loose again?"

"I hope you are!" Sora lunged forward and took the first swing at Riku. Riku blocked simply by putting his sword in the way. Then he jumped back and made a run for Sora. Sora panicked and ran. He almost evaded to blow, but he got grazed on the ankle. Sora gave a small yelp of pain. _Why? Why do I always loose?_ _I have to win this time! _He pulled himself together and started to run at Riku again. He raised his sword and Riku raised his to defend. But instead of attacking then, Sora held off and made a mad dash off to Riku's left and then took his shot. He hit him right in the hips, making him collapse to the ground. "Yes!"

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Riku pulled himself together and swept Sora's feet out from under him. Before Sora could get up, Riku yelled, "Tie!"

Sora gave him a dirty look, "no fair!"

"What do you mean?"

"The one time I'm about to win, you call tie!"

"Oh well" Riku laughed and got up for the next round.

This time, Riku made the first move. He ran at Sora. "No more fooling around!" he shouted and started to move _fast. _Really fast. Sora could barely see where he was. Then out of nowhere, Riku appeared over Sora's head swung. Sora was able to absorb some of the force by blocking with his sword, but the strike was too strong. It broke right through Sora's wooden sword and him right in the middle of the head. "Ow!" Sora screamed in pain. "Ok! Ok! You win!"

Riku jumped in the air "yes! Victory! Tell you what, I'm feeling nice today. I'll count the tie as your win this time. That mans we need one more round to see who the winner is for today. What do you want it to be? Race or fight?"

Sora held out his broken sword, "I think we need to race." They laughed together. He was right, how would he stand a chance with a broken stick?

To start the race, they went up to the star tree. On the way, Riku started talking to Sora, "hey, Sora, have you ever thought about leaving Destiny Island? I mean going out to see what else is out there. This place is so boring. I hate the day-to-day life. Nothing happens."

Sora gave this some thought, "I see what you mean. But let's think about that later. I have a race to win." Just then they reached the star tree. Riku and Sora took turns counting,

"One…"

"Two…"

They shouted in unison, "_three!_"

They both took of at lightning speeds. Riku chose to take the path while Sora jumped along the palm trees like he always did. As he reached the end of the trees, Sora gave a leap of faith and jumped a far as he could. He hit the ground with a loud _thud_. It hurt a bit, but he realized that he was just ahead of Riku. That gave him a burst of confidence and took the pain away. He started to sprint ahead getting farther away from Riku with every passing second. But he was going too fast. Within the minute, he ran out of energy and had to slow down almost to a jog.

He looked back to see where Riku was and saw with horror that he was almost next to him. He squeezed the last of his energy reserves for one final dash. As he got up speed, he saw Kairi walk right into his path, munching on a palpu fruit. He gave a yelp of surprise and put on the brakes Kairi heard the screeching of his shoes on the path and turned around. She saw Sora, screaming and coming at her fast.

"Sora? What are you doin-"

With a loud crash, she slammed into her. Riku was about to cross the finish line when he heard the crash. He turned around fell over laughing. As the dust cleared, he saw Sora and Kairi just a foot away from each other, both biting into opposite ends of the palpu fruit. They both looked at the ground, then at the fruit, and last at each other. They both fell over backwards. Kairi took another look at the fruit and screamed again, "arg! I don't want my destiny to be linked with _you_! I was saving this for Rik…" Riku had heard their conversation and was looking at Kairi with a puzzled expression. Kairi blushed, "…rik- rik-… never mind that! Sora you are such a jerk! And don't even think of taking another bite of that palpu!"

Sora, who had the palpu an inch from his mouth, threw it away like it was beehive. "Sorry! Next time, don't get in the way of our race!" he shot back. They proceeded to argue to the next fifteen minutes with Riku sitting on the sidelines, bored out of his mind. Finally he got sick of it, "That's it! Stop fighting. I'm sick of it! And Sora, we have a race to finish."

Sora looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, "Let's do it tomorrow. I'm tired and it's late. I promise I will beat you in the morning, okay?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Fine. Fine. I'll make a fool of you tomorrow"

"Night."

"Good night Sora"

That night, Sora's sleep was filled with dreams of something that he did _not_ expect, Kairi. He kept seeing her in the strangest settings.

He would see her in a black robe, with a sword holster on her back. Only the handle of the actual sword was visible. It was simple enough. There was the metal handle; wrapped in a thin cloth to help make it easy to grip, and on either side was a thin metal rod that connected to the top and bottom of the handle. She would walk into the twisted castle (A/N hollow basin) and the minute she had two feet on the floor, it would brake and she would fall, screaming for her life, waking Sora from his nightmare.

Sora woke from his restless sleep into him messy room, sun shining in little rays through his curtains; he barley remembered what had kept him up all night.

He reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed; knowing that if he slept in and missed the race, Riku would never let him live it down. As he opened his door, the warm sunlight renewed his energy and his spirits. Yes! He could, no; he will win the race and finally beat Riku. He jumped down from his room in the trees and started to run to the star tree. When he arrived, Riku was standing there, tapping his foot. It was as if his foot was saying: where have you been?

After explaining that he had a rough night so Riku couldn't say he had thought about chickening out. Before they started the race, Riku held out a newly carved wooden sword, "here. It's for you. I even carved you name on it. Sorry I broke your old one."

Sora took the sword, "thanks. This is way better than my old one!"

"Are you still sure that you want to race and not fight?"

"Yeah, I'm too excited about the race to back down now. We can fight tomorrow."

"Alright."

They started their count down.

"One…"

"Two…"

"_Three!_"

They sped off toward the finish. This time, both Riku and Sora took the palm trees. When the came halfway, Sora climbed up the zip line pole and rode it to the tower. He took a moment to see where Riku was. He was about fifteen feet from the bottom of the tower. Sora hurried and climbed down; staying just ahead of Riku.

As they entered the final stretch, they were dead even, due to Sora tripping on a crab. They were only about five feet away from the finish when Sora pulled ahead… and won!

"Yes! In your face! I beat you!"

Sora went on like that until Riku stopped him, "you may have beat my this time, but what about aaaallllll the times when I beat _you_?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know."

They both talked and laughed about how Sora had tripped on a crab.

The rest of the day went by with pretty much nothing happening. Sora practiced with his new wooden sword, Riku sat by the palpu tree looking up at the sky, wondering what was out there. Tidus was practicing his blitz ball moves with Wakka. Pretty soon it was nighttime and everyone was off to bed.

Sora was starting to wonder why he was cursed with all of these dreams. Tonight, he saw Riku fighting just like he had the day before, but he was fighting _Kairi_. The strangest part was that they were even. At times, Kairi was even pushing him back. After Sora got over the shock of them fighting, he saw that they were fighting in the same twisted castle that he had saw her in the night before. As the fight raged on, they seemed to be evenly matched, until, like the last time, the floor broke under their feet and Kairi fell into the abyss. Riku on the other hand, was suspended for about five seconds. It looked like he was trying to tell him something, but before he could get a word out; Kairi's scream woke him up.

Today, Sora wanted nothing more than to get out of bed and get going. This time, he remembered what had kept him up all night and was scared to be in his bed because he might fall asleep and be greeted by the nightmares once more.

So the minute the sun came through his curtains, he put on his cloths and ran out the door. On the way out, he grabbed his new wooden sword. When he got to the beach, he decided that he needed to relax. Between the nightmares and all of the contests with Riku, he was dead tired. He set his sword down next to him and lay down on the beach. As he lay there, he ended up being half way between being awake and being asleep. The result put him in somewhat of a natural high daydream state.

He thought about what Riku had said about leaving Destiny Island. Was there really something else out there? How would they get there? And most of all, why did Riku hate living here so much? Through the buzz of all these thoughts and questions, he heard Riku calling his name.

"Sora! Why weren't you answering me? I was wondering if you wanted to brake in that new sword of yours? What do you say?"

"Sure. Lets go."

They went down to the island and got ready for a rematch. They drew their swords. Sora made the first move my climbing the palpu tree that was on the island and dropping off it for and aerial attack. Riku dodged his attack and went in for his own. As he ran at Sora, he jumped high in the air and raised his wooden sword for and early finishing blow.

But before he could even swing his sword, it became engulfed in a blinding light. He stopped his attack and landed hard.

As he stood up, the light subsided. What he was now holding was no longer a carved wooden sword. It was a strange metal blade with what appeared to be a key on the end of the blade.

Riku look at the blade with a look of pure confusion, "It looks like a sword. But it looks like a key."

Sora chimed in, "Let's call it a key sword."

"How about 'key blade'?"

"Sounds cool!"

Later that day, nobody could find Riku. They looked everywhere for him. In the trees, on the beach, the island, but he was nowhere to be found.

When Sora couldn't find him anywhere he decided to take a break. He went up to zip line tower and found Kairi sitting, looking out at the ocean. "Mind if I join you?" Sora asked.

"It's ok."

Sora sat down. "Hey, Kairi, what are you looking at?"

"Just looking out at the water. Nothing special."

"Oh. So, what do you think happened to Riku's sword earlier today?"

"I don't know. It was really weird."

"That's for sure." They sat together pondering all of the questions that they thought would never get an answer when Kairi asked a question that Sora didn't expect.

"Sora, what do you think is out there? Is there just water, or do you think there is something else?"

"I don't know, Kairi. Sorry."

"Oh, its ok."

After sitting and talking to each other, Sora went back to looking for Riku. As he was running around the island, Sora realized that there was one place where he didn't think to look. He and Riku's secret place.

When he got there, he found Riku, practicing with his mysterious new keyblade. Sora was about to talk to him when he noticed something: how fluid and graceful Riku was with it. It seemed almost as if he had held it with birth. Just then, Riku cut through his thoughts, "Isn't this amazing, Sora? I've barely hade this sword, but it's like I've always had it."

"That's just what I was thinking."

Riku made a slash so fast it made the mind whistle. "Wow." Sora was aw-stricken. He saw Riku start to practice the attack that he used on him when his sword turned into the keyblade. But he overshot his aim and the key end of the sword went smashing into the strange metal door that had always been there, but they had never been able to open.

But when the sword hit it, the key on the end fit perfectly into the keyhole. When the key was all the way in, it just sat there for a few seconds, then it rocketed out, sending Riku flying. Sora was about to run to Riku to make sure he wasn't hurt when a noise stopped him in his tracks. The noise that he heard was the sound of the door opening.

Slowly, we got over to Riku and helped him up. then they turned to face the door.

After about two minutes, a small black creature stepped out from the door. It looked almost like a shadow that was standing by itself. It came up to Sora and whacked him in the chest! He fell back a few feet and screamed in pain, "Ow! That hurt!" When Riku saw what had happened, he picked up the keyblade and charged at the shadow. He hit it and the blade sliced right thru. After it had been cut in half, it just disappeared.

Riku sighed with relief. Whatever that was was gone now. But just as he was feeling relaxed, he heard Sora scream again. Riku looked over to the door and saw what had made Sora scream. An army, thousands upon thousands of the shadow-things, were pouring out of the door.

Riku screamed to Sora, "Run!" and they did; they ran out of the cave and up into the trees. Riku yelled to Sora, "I have to get Kairi. Get Tidus and meet me at the raft that I built."

"What raft?"

"I've been making a raft to go exploring. It's right in front of the palm trees. Now go!"

Sora went looking for Tidus and found him pretty quickly, in the top room of the tree houses, scared half to death. "Come on! We have to get out of here! Follow me!" Tidus nodded and followed Sora back to the raft.

Riku found Kairi in her room, hiding under the covers. He pulled them off and grabbed her hand, "Let's go, Kairi. Follow me." He led her through the swarming masses of shadows. About half way there, Kairi got caught my one of the shadows. Riku cut it down with the keyblade. But then she was grabbed by another, and another. Soon she was covered by them. Them they all just disappeared into the ground, taking her with them. Riku let out a cry of anguish, "KAIRI!" he pounded at the ground with his fists, tears rolling down his cheeks. But he realized that he couldn't wait any longer.

Riku ran back to the raft and met up with Sora and Tidus. "Where's Kairi?" asked Sora. But then he looked at Riku's face, the broken eyes and tears gave him the answer. He too started crying. Then with a giant shove, Riku and Sora pushed the raft into the sea and away from the hell that had once been their home.


	3. adrift

C h a p t e r t w o : 

A d r i f t 

Riku

He looked back at his home, now totally engulfed by the shadows. _What have I done? I unleashed these things, it's my fault… _

Torn between grief and the relief of a safe escape, he rowed on, along with sora, to find their new home.

As the hours passed, Riku stared to regret not bringing more food. All that was left was a palpu fruit and the bait for fishing. He turned to Sora, "listen Sora, we need to get some food. A few more days out here like this and we will all be done for. Do you think you could spear a fish with your wooden sword?"

Sora looked at his wooden sword and the blunt end, "could I use you keyblade? I don't think mine will work."

"alright, here you go." Riku handed Sora his keyblade. But when Sora held it, it disappeared and reappeared back in Riku's hands.

"huh?" said Sora with a look pure confusion, waving his hand through the air where the sword had just been. "Riku. What just happened?"

"I don't know. That was weird… I guess only I can hold it. Interesting." He gave it a swing and heard the air cut in half with a whistle. "Oh well, I'll do the fishing, you and Titus row for a while, we still need to find some land." Sora and Titus nodded and picked up the oars.

The sun had almost gone down, and they had only caught one fish and 3 shrimp. As Riku looked out at the sea, he was struck with awe. _I never imagined that the water could go this far. We must have been rowing for at least seven hours and we cant even see another piece of land. Maybe there isn't anything out there… no! _Riku shook his head to get the notion out of his mind. Sora broke him out of his trance, "we should go to bed for the night. We need our energy."

Riku nodded and threw a rock overboard that was tied to the boat by a rope. "goodnight guys, see you in the morning." And with that, he lay down and went to sleep.

Sora

Sora woke up terrified of Kairi's scream. _Why do I keep seeing her there?_ He pushed the thought out of his mind started to wake everybody up. he tapped Riku on the shoulder, "time to get up. its another day at sea."

Riku groaned and got the oars ready while Titus pulled up the rock. They were tired and hungry, so they didn't make much progress. Sora looked around to see Riku, as usual, staring out at the water. Just then he got an idea, Sora took off his shirt and his shoes and dove into the water. Titus saw what had happened and yelled to Riku, "stop the raft! Sora's in the water!"

With one swift motion, Riku kicked the rock overboard and scanned the waters for Sora. After about a minute, Sora came up smiling with a fish in each hand. He threw them onto the deck. Riku and Titus' faces lit up with joy! They took off their shirts and shoes and dove in after sora. Riku came back up with three fish and turned to Sora, "hey! I beat you in fishing too!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sora dove back under and came up with three fish in his arms and one in his mouth! "hah!" Riku gave him a smug look and kept fishing.

After about thirty minutes of diving for fish, they had gotten about 20 fish and a good pile of seaweed. The three stood on the raft staring at their feast. "what should we eat first?" asked Sora, his mouth watering.

Riku stepped between him and the fish, "hold on, we cant eat this fish raw. We have to find a way to cook it." We looked around, seeing nothing that could start a fire. He turned to Titus, "Dive down and find we a few rocks." Titus nodded his head and jumped in.

Sora cut in, "so riku…" he paused, "… where do you think Kairi is? Is she-"

"don't even say that!" Riku was shouting at the top of his lungs, "I'm sorry. I just cant bare to even think that."

"I understand." Said Sora, looking down at the palpu fruit, remembering how they had both taken a bite. _are our destinies really intertwined now? _Sora sighed and rubbed a piece of seaweed between his fingers. He heard a splash and turned his head to see Titus climb back up onto the raft with three rocks in his arms.

"Here you go Riku. But what are you going to do with them?"

Riku smiled, "that's easy. We dry some seaweed and the rocks, then we make a spark and light the seaweed on fire."

About an hour later when everything was dry, Riku laid the rocks on top of the seaweed and hit them with his sword. A shower of sparks flew off of the rocks, landed on the seaweed and Riku started to see smoke. Sora jumped to joy, "Yay! Food!"

Later that evening, they all had their fill of fish and seaweed salad. The three of them sat around the fire telling the funniest stories they could remember. Titus told about the time he had kicked his blitz ball into the water and picked up a puffer fish by mistake. Riku told about the first time Sora had tried to use a wooden sword and hit himself on the head. And sora remembered how he tripped on a carb in his final race with riku. They all sat and laughed. But there was pain in their laughter. These stories made them think of home, and they knew that they could never go back.

Sora looked up at the sky, "what do you think out new home will look like Riku?"

"I don't know… maybe just like our last one, maybe totally different. I really can't imagine."

"I know what you mean."

They sat together and let the silent darkness guide them into sleep.

Riku

Riku awoke to hear the crack of thunder and the glare of lightning. "Wake up! we ran into a storm!" Sora and Titus jumped up and looked around and saw a 30 foot wave coming at them. Riku yelled to them, "Hold on! Don't let go of the raft!" they braced themselves for the impact of the wave.

It seemed to take an eternity for the wave to finally hit. As it came down upon them, it seemed as if the world itself was about to drown. The wave threw them under water and shattered the raft to pieces.

Riku slowly came to and felt himself still rocketing towards the bottom of the ocean. _No! I can't die! _He managed to stop himself and began to swim for the surface. As he got higher up, he saw a water-logged piece of wood sink. _Damn it! The raft!_ He kept swimming until he reached the surface. He took a deep breath and looked around. The storm was still raging. He caught sight of Sora. He swam over to him, "Sora! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok but Titus… he… he…" Sora pointed to where the water was discolored by blood.

Riku turned away, not wanting to accept that he had lost another friend, "Come on, we have to find a log or something else to use as a float." Sora nodded and began to search for a log. When they met again, Riku was holding on to a log and Sora had only found his wooden sword. He got onto Riku's log.

"Sorry Riku, all I found was my sword."

"that's alright, I found one. But that reminds me…" Riku held out his hand and in a flash of light the keyblade was back in his hands.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"im not quite sure but it sure comes in handy!" then they started to once again search for land.

Sora

"Sora? Sora? Sora! Wake up!"

Sora slowly came to feeling sicker and hungrier than he had ever been in his life, "Ugh… Where am I? and why am I soaked?"

Riku sadly laughed, "our raft got destroyed by a wave. This is all we have to float on."

"what about Tidus?" Riku just shook his head, looking out at the infinite sea that had become his grave. "I see…" it was all he could do to fight back the tears… but he knew that they needed to find some land, food and water. He stated to kick his feet and

Riku joined him. Sora turned to Riku, "Hey Riku,"

"yeah?"

"thanks for sticking with me"

"no…no proble-" Riku collapsed. Sora let out a scream of surprise and anguish. He pulled Riku up onto the log and turned him belly up so he could breath. As he did, he noticed a huge cut on the bottom left of his stomach. _Oh my god… he must have had this ever since the raft got destroyed. That means… that means that he's been going all this time with a wound like that. _He looked at riku, _and I thought I was you equal…_

Sora was knocked out of his trance by getting hit by something big. He looked up and saw that he had hit a giant rock- only 20 feet form an island!

Sora was almost sure it wasn't real until he put a foot on it. As soon as he was sure that it was real he fell asleep without a second thought.

_End of chapter 2_


End file.
